Tainted M rated cut
by BlondeBunnyBoo
Summary: Tainted universe. One shot sequel. Placed a year after the events of Tainted things are a bit quiet so our two main characters decide to have some fun. Rated for adult situations.


**Author's note: As promised here is your follow up smut just a few notes before you read okay. This is my first time so it may be a little awkward to read. I believe in sex before marriage is fine with both parties agree, I aged then a year because I do not believe in under age sex anything under eighteen is too much for me.**

**Enjoy please read and review!**

It was a rather humid night in the local forest. The forest's wildlife was out and joyfully performing their tunes to people crickets hummed, owls hooted while fireflies just dance along to the wistful woodland songs. The star's sat back to watch this nostalgic display that repeated itself every Summer the Leafmen were on patrol of course sitting around a campfire sharing heroin stories of the great war a year before as the embers rose from the fire to kiss the sky.

The Queen watched from a window she sat in her room confined once again because of a small threat so she just sat there in the window nimbly tapping her finger tips upon her chin. She gingerly observed her Leafmen from afar, grinning wildly from their erratic story telling using their body to create an eerily similar feel to the night. The Queen's hand moved from her chin to the window ledge she heard her nails in a rhythmic motion bouncing off the cold marble. Her eyes moved from her soldiers to the fire she sighs intently as her head begins to lean on the side. She followed the embers that looked like small dancing Jinn that escaped in to the sky she couldn't help but worry about him all because she wasn't there again.

She removes herself from her window to go back in to her room. She was alone with no one to talk to her floral companions were currently asleep she gracefully stepped across the hallowed room not making a sound she allowed her feet to enjoy the fresh forest water as she ran right through it. She reached to other side of her room she carefully pulled down the sleeves of her beautiful dress she felt it linger slightly as it fell to the floor with a graceful decent. She picks it up and folds it putting it on to the ground neatly she picks up yet another dress and slips it on. A small night gown made of the softest white petals that sat hugging her hips she smiles as she feels her skin can finally breathe. Taking a small flower she entangles it in to her hair helping to hold it up as she swiftly runs back across to her window to continue watching the local entertainment.

She groans getting back up to her ledge she soon manoeuvres her way to take her previous position to watch them. Upon laying her eyes on the soldiers again to her shock her husband is currently seated in the middle of them. He must off taken a seat when I wasn't looking she thought as she waved to him whimsically with a big grin on her face. He sees her and just coolly waves back give her a wink she blushes in reply. Knowing all too well what that meant but she would have to wait until the other's left their posts for bed.

She just sighs letting it linger just for a sound to make her feel a little less lonely. They were married just a few months ago they were blissfully happy of course. But there were times where he would leave her for days to weeks on end attempting to infiltrate a not so secret rebellion. While he did this her duties had increased dramatically with new residents, treaties and political talks it wasn't as simple as it used to be just waving your hand and everything would be okay. With all the differed opinions she had to trend carefully because life was no fairy tale. But she didn't need to please everyone just the other clans and the people who mattered.

She felt trapped from being in this room every day of the month it had been so long since she had seen the outside forest by herself it was either people come to her or she would seek other places in underground tunnels. She longed to feel the wind in her hair, her fingers feeling that gruff armour he wore or just all around a kiss. She sighed allowing it to linger but of course he saw this he knew how she was feeling so there was only one thing to do and that was to wait.

It quickly died down the soldiers made their way homes all that was left was the second in command just sitting there on the large twig he was just teasing her with a tantalising smile. He flickers his fingers for her to escape she replies by smiling at him she stands upon the ledge. She felt the wind in her hair a similar rush not felt in quite a long time she steps delicately across the cold service, when she reaches the wall her arm stretches towards a vine it sleepily takes her hand. As it puts her on its body she gives it a hug saying thanks before sliding down its body she gleefully giggles as the wind rushes its way past her.

Of course as she reaches the bottom of her small adventure he is there to catch her not so gracefully she lands on his end causing him to fall backwards. She quickly gets off him as quickly as he asks her to move she is frantic apologizing. He just laughs it off cracking his back and scuffing her hair causing it to fall out down her shoulders. He runs his hand through her hair then taking it in to his hand and gives it a soft, tender kiss. He tells her to come along and follow him of course she does gladly.

He was a lot faster without all that armour on.

She offers her hand and he takes it she pulls him up with a huff. She tells him she wants to race pointing to a tree at the far end of the pond that surrounded Moonhaven he just nods then quickly jumps off. She heads after him just as fast they run, jump and laugh as they make their way towards the end. The Queen's husband Nod was cocky, headstrong but a nice guy but it was this self-assured confidence that would be his down fall.

He laughed knowing he was winning a smile crosses his face as her insufflate starved breath was echoing in to his ears. She calls for him to wait up he just jumps then turns as he laughs loudly at her but unknown to him it would be his downfall. He blushes at the sight her small night gown flew with her with each jump she did. She passes him and shouts at him no more jumping so they couldn't cheat, he runs after her.

Hearts were pounding, feet were pattering upon the ground, sweat glistened in the moonlight and the Queen's small screams were echoing throughout the small area. She surrendered herself in the extraordinary feeling of her hair in the hot hair it blew its self through her locks, she leaps as her fingers run through her own hair. She just giggles. She was out of the room, out of the sight of the other clans she didn't have to be the Queen she could just be M.K again.

He runs right behind her and grabs her pushing his finger in to her sides causing her to scream gleefully. He lifts her up from the back her feet begin to kick in to the air as he lifted her higher in the air, the angle becomes too much for him they soon tumble over. Their laughs filled the sweltering hot air as she called upon the plants to catch her and they did, catching the petite girl mid-air while her husband's fate was landing in the mud, ass first. He looks up at her his facial expression is less than pleased she just places her hands over her mouth and snickers. Then flicks her hand and a small fern pushes him from behind and helps him up.

She sits in the air on another fern he offers his hand and she takes it. He lets her down and just holds her in his arms she blushes and shutters as she feels his hot breath on her neck. He feels what was under her night gown as he lets her down bit by bit her feet slowly find the ground. Her toes press against the moss that was beneath them he takes her hand and kisses it tenderly.

Then he places it on his chest and tells her not to let go. She replies with a nod his hands travel down to her thighs just letting his hands linger around. She gasps as she feels his fingers move around her ass then just his hands began to wander to her dress he pulls it precariously the delicate piece just falls. As it gently flows to the ground she picks it up with her toes and kicks it to the side. He steps back for a minute she blushes and stands there in almost nothing her bare breasts began to perk up as the air hit them. She wondered if it suddenly got colder all of a sudden she covers herself with her arms rubbing each side. He takes her by the hand and pulls her closer to him he murmurs to let him keep her warm.

Placing a hand on her back he settles her down on her back upon the moss under them both he leans over her placing himself between her legs with another overconfident smile. Her body shivers under him anticipating he takes her hands and pins them to the ground telling her she wasn't allowed to move them. Her body archers as he places a tender kiss on her lips, her breathing begins to get heavy as he moves down to her neck and affectionately pecks it a few times before he kisses it the side letting his lips remain there.

She complains he isn't doing much he just silences her with another kiss on her lips. He decides to move down kissing her collar bone, moving to her breasts kissing them both before he trails down her tiny body. Her face was red, she felt the warm blush on her face as he continued his assault on her senses. He gets down to her flower petal panties and kiss them she lets out a loud moan from it her body felt so frustrated with the lack of control she had. His hands let her go as he grows more bold with the control he had over her he knew the sensations, where and how she liked it, it was better just teasing her for now.

Her hands settled themselves in his dark, shaggy hair her body moved on its own accord her legs slowly rose bending, her stomach pushed its self-closer to him. She gasps as his fingers trace the inner line of her panties. It was getting hot quickly he pushed a finger in them and chuckled as her breathing began to get more frantic. He takes his fingers out of thin piece that covered her he moves his fingers leisurely around her thighs. He grabs the sides of her panties and begins to pull them down her legs. She felt the flowery fabric go down her legs it was a timeless tease as her curled in his hair when they were finally off.

His cocky smile got bigger.

He removes her hands from his head and places them on to the ground telling her again not to move them while he gets to work. Anticipation builds for her, her finger nails begin to bury in to the moss as he kisses her inner thighs. The kisses were light, loving and tender every small peck left her begging for more. He just grins pushing himself between her legs she feels his lips right at the moment she let a moan slip from her throat. He just chuckles it sends a small vibration through her body.

From all the teasing he did her body clung to any contact it got.

She moves her hands to his hair, running her fingers through his shaggy locks. As he just looks up just to see her face she was as red as a cherry, her breathing was eager and her body was sweating _already._ He should really be nicer so he goes back down before giving her a slight lick her breath hitches stopping for a moment.

He begins to lick her folds tenderly just around the tip her body twists under his touch. He works himself around her thighs in the centre and beyond. He nips at her she just groans from frustration removing her hands from his head she begins to beg for him just for something more. He rolls his eyes and makes his way back up to her. He lies on top of her entangling their bodies together as one of his hands finds its way down to her sweet spot and begins to rub, nip and play.

While his hand plays down there he uses his other hand to pull the strains of hair from her forehead. He sighs stealing a kiss from her for just a small moment they were both in pure ecstasy as they sat there sharing a simple, small kiss she began to let out a small moan. His lips begin to move it was awkward at first but after a few moments she understood what he was doing so she began to mimic him. He could feel the heat radiating from her slender body he slowed the kisses down she felt him smile against her lips. His lips lingered there briefly then he moved his was to her jaw line pecking it slowly letting every kiss remain to linger even more then the last. He moved down to her neck and then collar bone her head tilted back, exposing her neck. Her body begins a lustful high it builds to a point to where her body begins to tremble under him.

_He knew what this was._

He pulled away. She looks up at him disgruntled asking why he stopped. Simply for one small reason he wasn't finished yet. He just grins and kisses her. She groans in frustration as she pushes him off of her. He lands on the ground with a thud without giving him time to get up, she decides to sit on him. She takes off his shirt quickly and roughly she smiles now _she was in control._

She throws his shirt on to the ground. Her tiny fingers begin to trace around his chest, he groans from the sudden cold air hitting his body. She feels the tiny Goosebumps appearing she smirks as she places herself upon his thighs. She leans down and begins to kiss his jaw, she feels his facial muscles tighten and something was rising. She wiggles her thighs, he reaches for her and rubs his hands across her sides.

She asks him what he wants. He simply replies for her to move on with it.

She declines.

She moves off of him, she slowly begins to pull down his pants they sit at his knees. His breath hitches just happy to get rid of the pressure that was making him feel so awkward she giggles to herself and decides to poke it softly. That earned her a deadly stare from her husband a warning not to tease but off course she would.

She very lightly brushes her finger tips on his shaft, she then wraps her fingers around the tip and then just moves, he groans finally _she was doing something._ Her fingers continue to pleasure the top of the shaft they soon slowly move down giving room for other pleasures that would soon take place.

Her hand just stays in the same place, she coolly squeezes it very minute or so causing his to writhe and twist his body under her. The sensations that she was causing was so agonizing just to wait for she just suddenly stops all together. He looks up at her then taking her hand off she leans down. He throws his head back as he feels her hot tongue go from the bottom to top for the first time. After that first lick she stops and begins to kiss it just small pecks, every small cold spot she hit with those warm, rosy lips made him groan from the pleasure. She moves to the shaft again she licks it, then she begins to circle the very tip of her tongue.

He holds on to her cherry locks.

It was time.

She leaves him again, he sighs annoyed when the cold air hits him but it doesn't last long when he feels her legs around his body. She leisurely lowers herself upon him, he groans grasping the cold moss. It gets caught in his finger nails. She places her hands down on his stomach, her fingers entangle themselves in his stomach hair. She just sits still as her breathing becomes heavy as he reaches for her what's between her legs. He doesn't do anything but rubs it delicately.

Her body begins in shutter violently, her eyes close, her fingers begin to clutch as the intensely of the sudden rush of lustful heat starts to build up between her legs. The heat rises in her body from the bottom to the top she is on fire as she cries out loudly. He can feel her, she was sweating, panting, she was convulsing around him even after all this he refused to let go.

Within seconds it was over but from such a build-up she just lazily leans down panting, after moving his hand she just nips his lips. She feels the jerky smile on his lips but she was on to much of a high to care.

Her hands move up towards his shoulders, she begins to leisurely draw herself forward. He groans loudly from the feeling, her breasts on his chest, her body warmth that refused to leave then she moves back again just as slow. She just slowly moved up and down, he reaches for her thighs and grabs them he makes her pick up the pace. She goes faster just for him she knows he has a need, he had a raw passion that was beginning to show. She began to rock faster, harder, her finger nails bury themselves in to his shoulders.

But for him it wasn't enough.

He moves his hands from her thighs and puts on one on her back and the other on her chest. He turns pushes her up and places her on her back. His hands move to hers and pushes them in to the moss she feels the dampness of the plant and shutters from the lack of heat.

Then suddenly he starts to move out slowly, she moans then he thrusts back in faster and slightly harder. She wraps her legs around his thighs happily, her head rolls back from the pleasure with this encouragement he does the movement again and decides to continue it. He marvels at just the feeling from each stroke she was warm, wet and tight, his hand clamps harder around hers she winces at the slight pain from it. He removed one of his hands and uses it to move one of her legs and put it over his shoulder. He continues to thrust, each one began to more rushed, frantic and lust filled as they continued on. Her head rolls back she begins to shudder again.

She began to clench around him tightly, he inhales deeply he knew _what was happening twice in one night that was a first for them both. _He thrusts harder and quicker than before, she felt unbelievable her body was sweating, her moans filled the air and the warmth from her was just to overpowering. Her hips begin to flex she knew he was close so she thought she would help him along. That was it he felt it that familiar feeling. His breathe hitched, hands clamping around hers harder than before, with a loud groan he pushes in deeply before releasing the pent up lust with in her. He pulls out of her slowly, his breathing was slow and deep he sounded exhausted as he whispered her name and that he loved her, she replies with her love for him as well. He lies down next to her, they spoon.

"Put your arms around me." She asks.

"Thought you never ask." He replies.


End file.
